Memories Made in the Coldest Winters
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: Its cold, its snowing and Dean's bored and craving his brothers love: warning wincest


**Memories Made in the Coldest Winters**

It was cold, the windows were frosted, the heater was broken and Dean Winchester was miserable. He hated the cold, he hated it with a passion but he hated it so much more today. Why, because he was stuck in some cheap ass motel, with a broken heater, no job to speak of, a missing father and a little brother that he so desperately wanted. God, ever since Sam left Dean had been driven by burning love and lust, when he saw Sam again after two years he had the urge to have his way with him right then and there.

Oh yeah, this day sucked and it wasn't even half over.

Dean pushed away the thoughts of his love and lust and focused on the window, he couldn't see a thing, it was so frozen that looking through it had become impossible. He pulled the covers closer to him, it was freezing in here, the heater had died for what felt like the hundredth time, he hoped it started up again soon. Actually, he wished the sun would come out and the snow would just melt, so he could leave this crappy town. But no, a snowstorm was going on outside these cheap walls and Sam said they shouldn't leave until it ended.

Well, when the hell would that be?

"Stop moping."

Dean looked away from the window to Sam, he sat on his own bed, his tall lanky frame hidden under the many covers "it's cold" he said bleakly "scratch that, it's freezing. Did we get shipped to the Antarctic when we were sleeping?"

"I don't think so," Sam said with a hint of a smile. He hadn't smiled a lot since Jess's death and hey, Dean didn't expect him to smile every damn second but he could smile more often. Because Sam's smile made Dean's day. "We could get a new room? One with a heater."

"It's all full" Dean sighed, "'this is the last room'" Dean said, mimicking the old, strange man from the desk "I now know why."

Sam laughed, which had Dean's mood improving, he laughed even less then he smiled. "Hey, I'm sorry man" Sam said, looking down at his hands and playing with his blanket.

Dean sat up, swinging his legs around so he sat on the edge of the bed. "What for?"

Sam continued to look down, "Just… just for being a pain in the ass lately."

Dean felt a twinge of pain for his brother, but like always, Dean hid his worries with his wittiness. "But it's your job" he said lightly, hoping to hide the concern that swelled within. "So lighten up, I'm used to you bein' a pain."

Sam looked up now, something unreadable in his eyes "I've been a real jerk Dean… I've been constantly at you about dad and I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize" Dean said with a soft smile.

Sam looked down again; he wore a troubled expression "I miss us."

Dean felt his heart skip a beat but he forced down his excitement, "Miss us? Like how?"

Sam sighed and he seemed to withdraw deeper into the blanket "I miss the way… we were before I left."

Dean had to hold himself still, he had to make sure Sam was talking about what he thought was talking about "you mean… us… as…"

"Lovers" Sam said, now looking up "I miss it."

Dean smiled, he tried to hide it but it was hopeless. Ever since Sam left he had lost a part of himself, he'd been so miserable, because the day Sam left for college he didn't just lose his brother, he lost his lover. He had been even more broken when he saw Sam standing there with Jess, his heart had shattered, fallen to pieces, crumbled. But Sam missed them, he missed them. But did he really? Was this just a way to deal with Jess's death?

"Dean" Sam whispered, "says something."

Dean looked up, a smile still on his face "I miss us too… God I miss holding you… kissing you" he still forced himself to stay where he was "But is this what you want?"

"More then anything" Sam said as he moved to sit next to Dean.

"This isn't just a way to deal with Jess?" Dean asked, smile fading.

Sam shook his head "No, it's not" he cupped Dean's face in his large hands, they stared longingly into each other's eyes, feeling the sparks of sinful desire burn. Sam closed the gap between them, kissing Dean sweet and loving, kissing him with all his heart. Sam pulled back, his forehead resting against Deans, each breathing in the others scent. "I love you" Sam breathed, eyes still closed.

"I love you too," Dean said, watching Sam carefully, searching for any sign that he didn't really want this. But he did and Dean's smile returned, he sighed deeply then moved them both to a laying position. They were now kissing; bodies pressed close together, hearts beating as one. This was love, this was true love, it may have not have been right but it was to them. Every kiss, every touch, was so right. They were soul mates, they were one.

Their kisses escalated, hands roamed and clothes were shed. They held each other close as they made love. They whispered and cried out each other's names as the pleasure pulled them away from the cruel world. They both reached their end together, their pleasure-filled cries breaking the silence of winter. They now lay snug under the covers, kissing and embracing each other. Dean couldn't get enough of Sam and vice versa, it had been too long. Too many winters had passed since they lay in each other's arms.

"I missed this" Sam mumbled.

"Same" Dean mused as he caressed Sam's back "I never want to let you go."

Sam smiled against Dean's chest "Then don't."

And he never did.

**Please review :)**


End file.
